


Καφέ Θόρυβος

by VirgilShark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Other, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilShark/pseuds/VirgilShark
Summary: 一切灵感来源于《战神Ω》，自创无细节的神话AU，只是一对父子寻求新生和认知不同的短小旅程，限于能力写得更像游戏剧本。9.17索尼PS5发布会及《战神 诸神黄昏》、《鬼泣5 特别版》纪念。我永远喜欢阿特柔斯和尼禄。
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	Καφέ Θόρυβος

“我们要出发了吗？”  
Nero检查了一下背包的带子和匕首——那只匕首是他第一次进行狩猎时父亲用一块发光的石头和透明的鱼骨头做的，手柄刻着一个古怪的字符，即使阅遍家中所有的书本也从未找到同样的语言，他问过很多次这个符号的意义，Vergil都轻描淡写一带而过，只告诉他这属于一个保护咒，用来增加这把小刀的威力。  
“你还咳嗽吗？”  
Vergil，他的父亲站在门口，端着油灯，灯光只能照到他的下巴，Nero看不清楚父亲的表情，只是用力点点头，使劲拉了一下背带，证明自己有足够的力气。  
“现在不会了。”  
Nero推开了木门，一些灰尘随着动作抖落下来，他眨眨眼，淡粉色的天幕上阳光染透了中心向外扩散，大片埃尔从风中穿过，庭前的栅栏后是连绵不绝的雪山，他快步跑起来，脚印留在潮湿的泥土上，踩扁了一些露头的花草，奔向前方去，影子被拉到父亲所在的黑暗中，空气里传来男孩的笑声。

“他们为什么斗争？他们不是同类吗？”  
“他们只是为了让自己活下去。”  
“我……我不太明白，”Nero捏了捏带子，背包的重量让他找回了一点感觉，“我们可以吃兔子或者鹿，可他们……他们不会吃掉彼此吧？”  
“.…..有时候生存没有那么简单。”  
Vergil瞥了一眼远处用剑捅进对方身体里厮杀的两人，他依稀记得其中一个曾控制冬雪，另一个则引领春风，提尔的四季交替曾被治理的很好。他们的伤口里流出埃尔，他能感受到死亡在靠近，带着湿咸、发霉的气味，从脚下乃至更远的阿戈隆特前来，提尔的天空和埃尔都无法阻止它，它会带走每一个注定死亡的生灵，逝者成为新生命的养分，树苗会在提尔的大地上生长，而埃兰修塔特，已经是死囚们最后的喘息牢笼了。  
“我们要帮帮他们吗？”  
父亲知道孩子只是出于他纯洁的本性和未被埃尔腐蚀的灵魂发出质问，即使他深知时刻的思考问题、解决问题是意志自由的关键，但这同时让他感到愤怒——人类为埃兰修塔特唯一带来的东西就是罪，他们将怒火的种子、欲望的灰尘播撒在无垢的天上，众神学会了欺骗、仇视、嫉妒和互相残杀……等他们收拾好更大的灾难后却发现人类可以衣食无忧忘记一切重新再来，而看似更好解决人与神问题的答案却成了诸神的监狱，每一个曾无所不能自诩高贵的神明，在日渐稀薄的埃尔中等待死亡，或者反抗死亡。  
“帮他们？”Vergil的语调低沉又危险，像一艘颠簸的船，海水滚烫，炙热的浪头像大炮一样拍击着船身，船只翻滚着、踉跄来回于前进和后退，只能听到无声的大喊，而雷声盖过了一切，沉闷的令人耳朵发痛，“你打算帮谁结束另一个人的生命？”  
“呃……我不……我是说、他们……”  
“既然不参与他人的生存方式，”Vergil轻蔑地扫了一眼不远处的两人，丝毫不在意他们即将死亡的事实：“就不要干涉他们选择的死亡。”  
直到父亲走出去很远，Nero才收回目光，他小跑着追上去，匕首在腰带上跌跌撞撞，他觉得难以呼吸，但他没有生病，也没有吸入过多埃尔，他谨记父亲的教导：远离那些死者的遗物。

“哦……嘿！嘿！”  
Nero不停回过头去看，脚步却没有停下来，Vergil走得那样快，似乎完全没有听到身后有人在呼唤他们。  
“真稀奇……！真稀奇！现在还有人类行走在这里！在天上！在云端！在埃尔里！”  
“……”  
男孩撞到了父亲的腿，他捂着额头缓缓向后退了两步，侧身让开了道路。  
“哦……！再看看！你也……哦是了，是了……总归不是一个孩子的错，他是你的孩子吧？没错……你们多么相似。”  
“.…..父亲。”  
Vergil低下头，他的孩子扯着他的裤管，眼里冒着渴望的光，还有一丝藏不起来的狡黠，正洋洋得意等待表态。  
“……你想干什么？”  
“回答！这是一个机会……让我想想……”  
Nero这才有机会认真端详这个发问者：他只有一张脸贴着树干浮现出来，神奇的是他还能说话，甚至思考。Nero发誓即使在森林里遇到过许多神奇的生物，也从未见过这样足够独特的……生物。  
“你是植物吗？”  
“哦！好问题！真是个聪明的问题……恩……不，不不不，我当然不是，我和你们一样……就是这样，我们一样。”  
“可你根本没有手和脚。”  
“恩……？恩……”树脸似乎对这个问题产生了困惑，他的五官拧巴在一起，像粗麻绳那样皱起来，这让他看起来更像一棵树的一部分了，“不不不，我有，没错……曾经，曾经它们和你的一样，带我去过很多地方，提尔上很诸多我的足迹，我奉献了很多……很多东西，让他们坐着，躺着，人们日夜歌颂我的双手。”  
“提尔？你指什么？”  
Nero第一次听到这个词，他的耳朵微微动了一下，丝毫没能察觉身边父亲紧绷的身体。  
“没错，很多……你会看见的，你能看见，你和他们一样。”  
“和谁？”  
“我的奉献。”  
这让男孩产生了更多疑问，但树脸显然变成了真正的植物，他原本生动的面部开始僵化，树皮快速覆盖上去，直到那张脸完全和树干融为一体，Nero小心翼翼伸手摸上去，他成为了真正的树。  
“走吧。”  
Vergil说道。  
“父亲，他死了吗？”  
“如果那样也算活着，”Vergil停顿了一下，“那么是的，他死了。”  
“可我们没有伤害他，这里没有人受伤。”  
“死亡从来不会被一种形式定义。”  
“大家都一样吗？”  
男孩好奇地问，他快步走到了父亲身边，仰起头。  
“.…..所有生命都一样。”  
他的父亲回答道。

“哦，欢迎你们，很久没有客人来到这儿了。”接待他们的是一个金色长发的女性，她举着花洒，冲两人微笑，脸上还有一丝如释重负的神情，“当然，外面那些……另一种除外。”  
“外面有什么？我们刚从那里来。”  
男孩向身后和四周转了一圈，这里的森林呈现淡红色，很多树叶都是暖色，却不像是要枯萎的秋天景象，它们欣欣向荣，偶尔有兔子的身影一闪而过。  
“没有很多，你们这样的……”女主人将鬓角一缕发丝别到耳后，虽然她看起来很放松，拉高的语调暴露了她的紧张和抗拒：“还有不请自来的，带有目的的。”  
她继续浇水，似乎对新来的客人不再感兴趣，Nero确信她对照顾花草之外的一切都失去了注意力，连同两位陌生的客人，一旦他们表现出中立或者友好的态度，世界似乎就不值得去关注了。这让他感到困惑——他以为他们会受到邀请，进去喝杯茶或者坐下来休息一下，他看向父亲，Vergil对此丝毫不意外，只是看了一眼来时的路，就迈开脚步向前走。  
“父亲？”  
“走了。”  
Nero咬咬嘴唇，最终还是小跑着跟上了父亲，粉红色的花园在渐渐缩小，女主人没有送行，他们也没有道别。  
“她为什么不理我们了？”  
“因为不需要。”  
“不需要什么？交朋友？”  
“这里没有这个概念。”  
男孩眨眨眼，他似乎被困住了。  
“可我和森林里很多动物交了朋友，它们喜欢我。”  
“.…..”  
“你不会拒绝我交朋友，对吧？”  
“.…..不会，”Vergil抿着嘴，他似乎非常抵触这个话题，但他别无选择……孩子不会因为你的只言片语就明白世界是如何运转的，他要自己走过去，才知道路有多长，“但不是这里。”  
“为什么？”Nero恋恋不舍眺望着花园，“她看起来人很好。”  
“永远不要期望这里有‘好’的概念，在人类来之前，他们连‘恶’都分不清。”  
“我不明白……”  
“只有人类才会用固有观念定义他人和事物，我们不能被迫接受，我们要比他们更懂如何保有自我意志。”  
“我们有什么不同？”  
很多。Vergil默默想到，但没那么多，也许比他想象的还微妙，他们之间的区别呢？满足渴望，臆想和愿望同时升起，将一个个无垢的灵魂拽离世界，与亡魂的交谈变得无比真实，到最后胜过了生者的现实。  
“没什么不同，”他回答到，末了补充了一句：“目前如此。”

“啊，真开心，看到你还活着。”  
他们在越过一座高山后，下山路上遇到的第一个人表现的热情似火，完全没在意Vergil冷淡的态度。  
“哦，你还有一份惊喜……他将什么带给了这世界？”  
Nero有些害怕地躲在父亲身后，其中一只手紧紧攥住了背带，他能感受恶意，陌生人不像他们之前遇到过的任何一个人，他不够友善，也不够纯粹。这个念头令他吓了一跳，似乎他天生就能辨别某种本质，透过一堵墙，一片树叶，看到后面的东西，在家时他经常去屋后的树林玩耍，生活在周围的动物总是友善的，它们喜欢Nero看它们的方式，这样省去很多交流，根源让他不需要复杂的语言就能理解生命的意义。而现在，他看不到陌生人的样子，他在男孩眼里是一片灰蒙蒙的雾，发出嘶嘶声响，好似有一条毒蛇潜伏在其中。  
“什么都没有。”  
Vergil一只手护住了孩子，另一只手握着阎魔刀。  
“骗子！”  
陌生人大吼起来，男孩惊得几乎蹦起来。  
“他、他们、你们……让这里活着，也带来了很多新鲜玩意儿，一开始——那很好，很多人学会了微笑、生气、悲伤……哦，还有更多的，糟糕的，你想象不到……大家开始互相攻击，那时候我们还不是为了埃尔而战。”  
“.…..”  
“我们带给提尔繁荣！教予智慧！分享荣光！允许每一个美好品德的灵魂登上天梯！赞美他们的丰功伟业！倾尽所有！”  
陌生人开始变得稀薄起来，同时在Nero眼中那些雾，灰色翻滚的浓雾厚重起来，有什么东西产生了裂缝，而他还不得而知。  
“然后！然后——”陌生人大口喘着气，他的嗓音像是被刀片刮过一样，发出带血的嘶吼：“他们带着本性上来了！这里就一团糟啦！”  
Vergil一言不发，他面无表情看着陌生人开始膨胀、像被充满了气的皮球，在张开手臂的一瞬间爆炸开来——他深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。埃尔穿过了他们的身体，那充盈、满足的感觉许久不曾有过了，这种感觉令Vergil有刹那的着迷，正如他年轻时那样，在提尔时他总是无力的，即便他的兄弟就在身边，仍不能补全另一半血统的空虚，他们行走在充满生者的大地上，同时可以翱翔在死气沉沉的天空。  
那段时间足够久远，直到他厌倦了当一届凡人，隐藏自己的威能，亲眼见证神话的消亡，诸神不再被铭记，历史也随着黄土更迭变得日渐单薄，而生命……阿戈隆特在提尔来来回回，万物生息，永远有新的生命从无底深渊的供奉中出生，神迹和魔法也被科技代替。人们不再记得如何开启了智能，也不再赞叹诸神伟大，没有故事日复一日传颂，死者闭口不谈，生者遗忘于此。  
“.…..我们会变得更好，对吧？父亲？”  
Vergil蹲下将发抖的男孩拢进怀里，他将下巴紧紧抵在孩子头顶，发出含糊不清的回应。

男孩觉得不可思议，去年冬天的时候，有那么几天暴风雪非常大，他和父亲不得不留在家里，守着火炉和坩埚，用平日狩猎剩下腌制的肉干和一些埋在地窖里的土豆卷心菜过活，他在储藏罐里翻找了很久才找到两颗没有干瘪的雪晶果，这种只在冬季开花的水果晶莹剔透，对着光线看去每辦肉里犹如雪花晶体般的花纹，不止Nero喜欢，森林里很多生物对冬天唯一的喜欢都因为这种水果。那会男孩还会经常性生病，一直咳嗽，蜷缩在羊毛毯下将装有两颗雪晶果的罐子紧紧抱着。Vergil会一直看着孩子，透过火焰，透过黑夜，他的男孩如此漂亮，他有着玛瑙那样鲜艳的绿色眼睛，质地却像蓝水晶一样干净，这样的孩子对他来说是个奇迹，他甚至有一瞬间觉得自己的健康是多么错误的，他凡人的部分非但没有让他虚弱，甚至让他比整个埃兰修塔特所有的神都强大，他不会被埃尔的消逝困扰，也不会被人类的多欲污染，他天生就能取得很好的平衡。但这个孩子不一样，他四分之一神血的孩子无法抵御过于浓厚的埃尔，这些抗拒平凡的恶意侵蚀着他，让他生病，脆弱，他们不得不准备离开这里，到这个男孩能够生存的地方，一个Vergil绝不想回去得地方。  
Nero开始生病的那年，推算起来对过于冗长的生命来讲不算特别，天气上来看快要进入冬天了，如果Vergil能知道——得到一些预言，去问问看他最讨厌的星神，或许事情就不会发生。当时他沿着回去的路走，是一条古老、潮湿的小道，他不喜欢熟悉这里的一切，提尔都是人类，永远有新生儿诞生，在他们离开埃兰修塔特之前，虽然一片混乱，但他对那里念念不忘。他还不知道自己即将得到什么，直到Dante将裹着黑布的东西轻轻递过来，那未知的生命让他血液停止了流动，大脑好似结了冰，他绷着脸，拒绝承认这份礼物，直到婴儿哭啼起来，他用手指接触到对方的瞬间一切归于平静。  
Vergil年轻时充满抱负，他坚信父亲的离去是对身为神的重大失职，无所不能的Sparda失去了责任心，视凡人为更高的意义，任由故土腐烂在人类带来的罪恶和欲望中，对同袍视而不见，还默认了两兄弟被流放。他们扶持在埃尔稀薄的边界，直到Vergil学会了使用阎魔刀，他们得以来到提尔，但那是Dante的选择，不是他的，不是神的。  
他坚持带着孩子回埃兰修塔特，态度强硬且毫无道理，Dante认为他的兄弟疯了——这孩子才刚刚足月，神明可没有奶水喂给他！Vergil冷漠拒绝了弟弟的一切指责和关心，他像水里刚捞上来的石头一样的心肠带着孩子和黑布去往边界，在那里用阎魔刀打开了埃兰修塔特的裂缝，头也不回离开了提尔和他的兄弟。Nero的健康成长让Vergil悄悄松了一口气，这加深了他错误的认知——这里值得男孩生活。直到他五岁开始没日没夜的咳嗽，魔法药粉和埃尔都无法治愈，小小的孩子浑身打战，看他的脸就知道他病了，在发烧，可不出汗，他听不到任何声音，身体里的一切变得又沉又滑，看起来要死了。他的父亲会想：这孩子多么脆弱，那么小的人儿，那么纯粹的灵魂，却受那么多苦。这个念头冒出来的时候Vergil知道他长久以来背负的爱与危险迸裂了，他的一生开始毁灭，在无能为力令孩子受难的时刻。  
事态如人类登上天梯那刻开始成了不可控的意外，是世界向众神展露本领的包袱，抖搂出任何强大魔法和语言都无法制约的未来。在埃兰修塔特还没变成战火、混乱和私欲横行的战场前，双胞胎还很年幼，他们贪于凡人品性的父亲与人类女子结合使得他们得以诞生，没多久新神和旧神发生了各种冲突，人类识破了诸神的真理，他们看穿了万物四季的轨迹，生老病死的轮回，而伟大的神……不过是享受这一法则的守门员，当踏入智慧的大门，任何生灵都得以称神。如被侵蚀的埃兰和神性那样，Vergil眼睁睁看着男孩虚弱、干枯，他想起埃兰修塔特尚未被染红的时候，Sparda修筑的房屋在一片静谧的蓝绿湖泊边，童年居所的窗台探出头便能看到点点波光连绵着陡峭山峦，远处山壁铺满了亮白剔透的雪绒和粉色瀑布，令年幼的心灵宁静且充满期待。很多年后饱经风霜的岁月和回忆折磨了他颇久的时间，直到他从这子眼中再次窥见那湖面，当记忆的地层崩裂，山脊扭曲呻吟，岩峰此起彼伏咆哮着，他再一次从相似的眼眸中找回了和平。如今这些也要离他远去了，这不停歇的暴风雪阻碍了他为发烧的孩子狩猎和呼吸新鲜空气，他只能用手艺笨拙的皮毛毯一层又一层压在那具不断被埃尔伤害的躯壳上，直到只留下白银绒毛的脑袋，小小的头颅搭在荞麦皮枕上，男孩睡得并不安稳。  
Vergil不知道该向谁祈祷，他的神性充满戾气，对养育子嗣或者引导世人都显得多余又无用，而那些远古时候被供奉鲜花珍宝的丰饶神或星神早已变成了他人埃尔的残渣，没有沙盘可以推算孩子的命运，也没有女神会携着穹顶最初的露水为他祛除病痛，他和诸神的时间一同停止了，这里只有死亡，没有新生。  
凛冬最凶猛的雪停后，孩子奇迹般好了起来，生命好像又回到了他身上，他的快活劲令他激情奔驰在小屋的树林里，追逐雪兔、冰角鹿和掉落在陷阱里的白獾，还收集了很多水晶果，它们被小心翼翼一颗颗装在玻璃罐中，他还惦记着浑浑噩噩之际被塞进嘴里的果子，他本想留给Vergil，他本想和父亲一起分享最后的果实。回家后Vergil带来了很多鱼，冰层裂开后大量没被冻死的鱼群从上流跃出，他们生起火，碳烤了大尾脂鲤，炸了银丽鱼，还用小麦粉做了填馅石首鱼，最后还有一锅用雪菇和冻死在溪流边小野猪炖的肉羹，Nero吃的很尽兴，他才刚大病初愈，食欲出奇的好，却没能意识到这已经超过他们一周寒冬储备食物的量了。  
后来他被要求带上那把Vergil亲手做的匕首、一些肉干和药草包，他还以为只是一次远足，直到他们穿过了雪松排列成的波浪、高高悬挂在半个崖头的金色瀑布、变得赤红松软的土地，Nero才意识到他们已经离开家很远了。  
男孩跟随父亲看到了草原和山坡，不同形状山岩中蔓生的杂草、野花、苔藓，悬崖峭壁上的积雪象征着它与寒冬风雪斗争的痕迹，沙丘蜿蜒向下延伸出狂怒沧岚咆哮后的回音，洪水频频冲刷一块块黑色礁石。这样的路途漫长而新鲜，大自然受苦般的姿态深深印在了孩子脑中，他时刻赞美着山峦大海庄严、坚毅的骄傲，却无法理解看似伟大诸神卑鄙、丑恶的行径，他甚至无法理解神与人有何不同，又为何不同，他出生的世界就只有Vergil构造的小木屋和一片安全的森林，他第一次翻越层层积云笼罩的山谷时唯一看到的生命就是两个厮杀的人，Vergil称他们为四季之神，而如今即使不需要谁的呼唤，春夏秋冬也会有序轮替，人类证明了神的多余，而神只能向死亡证明自己仍保有生存权。  
“所以即使没有神，世界也会正常运转，那为什么神不能像人类一样生活呢？”  
Vergil被这疑问打倒了，他的孩子是隐居的灵魂，没有经历过残酷的洗礼，被热情的生灵所包围，父亲庇护的领地中只有毫无威胁的小动物，而湖光……赤诚的水面上是缓缓生长的马蹄莲，是水仙，是爱神最后的垂怜，他没有被洗礼的孩子用这样无暇的眼神观察着一切。父亲深知这是仁爱、慈悲、善良孩童不谙世事的无忌话语，却又无法坦露世间恶意去击溃一个纯洁心灵的美好……可他也在发出疑问，指责那场战争、不堪、隔阂，这并非是埃尔的稀薄导致的，这不过是众神无法剥离自身高贵地位所导致的又一个平凡的悲剧罢了。  
“.…..是傲慢，”Vergil回答道，他凝视着面前一派冷清、寂静的大地：“只是傲慢。”

他们终于走到了尽头，这里是埃兰修塔特曾经天梯的入口，如今只有一团浓雾，埃尔无法散去，没人再上来，也没人再下去。  
Vergil拔出刀，如年的长日，像送殡人那样与兄弟搀扶到这里的记忆清晰起来，他们的步伐不再庄严，白色成了令人恐惧的东西，没有生气的过往捕捉到了他的灵魂……他是一头野兽，被人类的贪欲和神性的无欲折磨，边界开启的裂缝敞着，他能看到对面提尔尘土飞扬的道路和日光照耀的田野，大地一片生机，他曾畏惧这样幸福的地方，如今却迫切渴望起来。  
“我们到了吗？父亲？”  
Vergil回过头，他陪伴走过漫长路途的孩子没有一丝疲惫，他的眼里闪烁着恒星，有一条海岸线生出碧蓝的大海，夜空被乌云遮蔽时对父亲的信仰指引他航行，他未曾迷失，一刻也不。  
“是的。”  
Nero被抱起来了，他闭上眼，将头蹭着埋进了父亲的怀里，回以全身心信赖的依靠，他不再感到病痛的骚扰，雪地中小动物离去的脚步声匆匆忙忙，他生长的土地经历了可怕的灾难，每棵树并非茕茕独立展开枝冠，它们挑着重担向下扎根，高山峻岭与暴风搏斗，神性与人性纠缠，他却保有那小天地间缤纷灿烂的心，血液奔腾的对岸有细细树枝低垂摇曳，阳光落在一朵朵莲花瓣上，水下随流舒卷的水草荡出点点星光。  
他将这样永恒的花园敞开，迎接着父亲，交予彼此对世界崭新的理解，神成为人，人为一切。

**Author's Note:**

> 埃尔：存在于埃兰修塔特尘埃，来源于神祇自己的神性，埃尔会保护神力不流失，它对具有神性的存在没有危害，如果凡人接触则会被侵蚀精神、腐化信仰。
> 
> 埃兰修塔特：神祇居住的地方，曾与人界相通，无冬之夜那天后被外泄的大量埃尔包裹，再也没有凡人可以上去。
> 
> 提尔：人类居住的大地，最初的母性神格化身成埃兰修塔特与阿戈隆特之间的大地，分割了永生和死亡，生死之间诞生了人类。
> 
> 阿戈隆特：死者的世界，任何死去的生灵都将穿过死寂之河进入无底深渊，连最强的神祇落入其中都会被消亡，阿戈隆特没有转世一说，死去的灵魂将成为新生命的养料，只要还有死亡，新生就不会停止。


End file.
